List of Toronto Rappers and Rap Groups
AVALANCHE THE ARCHITECT Otnorot 416 Hip Hop Toronto's Top 5 Rappers: 1.Otnorot 416 2. JD Era 3. SantaSquad100 4. Beef Keef 416 5. Gambia khan AVALANCHE THE ARCHITECT *Big D'ick Bob *Adolf Hitler and the Klangs. * All of the American Dad Cast (yea of course we talking bout stan and dem*) * AQ * Butt Hole * * A-Game (Twin Rap Group) * Avalanche * Adam Bomb * Alias Don Million (Rapper) * Aristo * A.D *A/N/U/S/E (All negroes use silly earwax) *A.D.U.M.B. (A Dildo Up My Bum) *Anarcic K (beef Keef 416 ent) B & C corey and trevor (the trailer park boys corey and trevor, yes) Carry Grant (Yes tThe famouse movie star as well who else?????) *Beef Keef aka Banana K33F Bones Baby *Beestie Boi'z (Yes, even Toronto has a Mexican knockoff) *On the Low Dick in Ya' Face (Band) *Bobby Butt hole *Booggz *Glock Fo' Five Dick *Buck *Blessed Dynasty *Banana Clip *Blaze Loc *Bishop *Belly *Big Lean *Black Cat *Bino aka Beanz (A2H) *Beanz aka Mr.Comforable *BlackstarElijah (Brampton's Chief) *Blitz Equipz *Blacka Da Don * Boston Bruins Hockey Organization * * CrossBow Loc * C-Flowz *Cacao 905 (Beef Keef 416 Ent) *Caca Boy (Beef Keef 416 Ent) * Califate * Ckonnexx (Rapper) * Ckavidy (Rapper) * Chewy Beatz (Rapper/Producer) * CHiiBz (Rapper) * Choppa * Chubz * Chula * Cheffie * C-Jewlz * Clipz * Corey Fila *ClockWorksVids Toronto * CokeKeys Cartel * C4 * Certified Music Kartel (CMK) * Crooked Letter Schemez * Crunch Time * Cuzzin Charlie * Capitol P *Cant Beh Kontained (Dildo Gang) *ddubs aka mc mace = D 4 D1CK= *dick snatcher *D Money Dick Scratcher *Dez Nutz of the 6 *ANAL CLATTERINGS HAHA LOSER * Money DollaSign * Drake aka Drippzy * Dressssssy * Dan-e-o *Kapo *Anal Chatter *Dildo Gang (Beef Keef 416 Ent ) * Dymz * Drew Howard * DarkzLight * Devon Tracey * Diemens (Duo) * Dotsix * Dollface Dredie (Omega Mighty) * DollfaceBarbie AKA Bijean * Dormtainment ENT - Scarborough * Don Carlo (CMK) * Drape Barrs *Daddy Gang (Beef Keef 416 Ent) * Degazity * DZE Alliance * Dopey *Dont Drop the S.O.A.P Ent. *Dyslexic Dan 905 (SantaSquad100) E *Episodes of seisures are reoccurring problems * Epi Pen nipple con true or false jones the third * ESSENTIALZ * Eazyano HoM (he has worked 0 days in his life) *Elly Dolorosa *Evan F * Famous * Frank Sinatra *Feces Fetish 416 (SantaSquad100) * Frozen (Laid Back Ent) * Frankie Payne * Future Da Tutor * Fresco P * Fili-Jay-Pryde * Frankenstein * Friday *Fucc Ur Dad Up *Fuc wit a real nigga bish G *God (The Litteral God) AKA The Man Upstairs *G.O.D Ent * Gino (TheWritersBlockEnt) *Grimace Love *Gon Gotti *G Swag *Gene One * Get Home Safe *Golde London *GHO$T (@The416Ghost) *Ghetto Concept *Gangis Khan aka Gangeezy Da Greezy aka Camoflauge *G-Lock *Geezy *Ghettosocks *Grant Brotherz *Germz H *Hoopa Poopa of (Beef Keef 416 Ent) * Haviah Mighty * Hayden Stewart is a FAGGot * Heartless G * Hush * Honey Cocaine * Hoodlum * Hardbody * Hypa I * Incredible Hulk (yes the real hulk) * Illy (Doomstown Rapper) * Infu (MAPOLI) * ill Mind * Irs J *† Jesus † Christ † * J Dot from Laid Back * J Noble * Jazz Cartier *Jellestone *Japé aka bigjapes *Jay Stackz ($CF) *Jason Packs *J Shiltz *Jay Blizz *JellyToo Fly *JD Era *Junia-T *J.G *Jboi "Jay Flacko" *John River *Justn Cr3dibl3 *Juggernaut * Jimmy Johnson * K * Kevin garnet the basketball player * Devin Tarrets the bible prayer * Kacey Jansen old pitcher from the bluejays * Kony 2012 (Kony 2010 as a project was a great toronto rapper!!!) * K-Slick * Kuntree * KiLLA CAiN * Kish * Kama Aka Kamikaze * Kinsmuv * KeeLow * Kill'Em Kazz * Klassy * Korry Deez * K-os * Kobra Kid * Kelly Ripa * Kardinal Offishall * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mQ9IwCqd5Xo * Krash *Kumo Kenyatta *kwazie aka kwazieloc L *ELil Hamatribg *Labstract *Lil Red AKA Ryd'n'Hood - Jane & Finch *Loosed Thigh GapLiso *L.O.L *Lupe Fiasco did not come from toronto.... *Loonie Blue (ROSxRMG/BCB) *Lazy Jaw *Lunatic & Kongo *Lenn Dogg M *MutherFvcker 289 *Mclovin * Marty Mcfly * Moses (Biblical Moses) * MC Nil * Menace * Mickey mouse and the entire mother fucking club (trap) house * MillzVuitton(mv) * M.Deezy *Marvel * Mista Bourne * M1(Fross T,Lockz,Pillz,Special T,J Bizzle) * Marlon Palmer * Mayham * MONOLITH * Milly Manson * Milly J * Milli * Mathematik * M3GA (Toronto & Taipei based female rapper) * Money Marlo * Mista Smallz * Moula 1st * Manny Joe ''' * Mr Blake * Murder Marz * Mic Boogie * MaizyF * Motion N *N Stands 4 Never (Adolf Ent) * Nicolas cage (The actor) *NigroFelicz * NEM-S-SIS (Rapper) * Nish Raawks * Notlam * Nineth Uno * Nocturnal * Nefarious * Natural O *OTNOROT 416 HIP HOP *Queen Elizabeths *Quaken Anus 416 (SantaSquad100( (Yes it is I, I was actually a rapper from the 6 at a ripe foung age, umm motha ... fuckas, ta, ta now sweeties of TDOT) * O.Zee Grassman *Oatz *ONEoak * Ox Snap P *Poop Boy 416 (SantaSquad100) P. Reign * Progress * Payback * Papa Corleone *Pee Stain of (Beef Keef Ent) * Parker * Peep Sho (Rapper) * P.J.Raps * Pocket Dwellers * POINT BLANK (Rap Group) * Pillz Loc * Pyrex * P80 * Proda G * ''Puffy G (TCG - T.UXEDO C.OURT G.ENERAL)' * PunisherSOUND Q *Quachy (yes. That mascot nigga from the Vancouver 2012 Olympics ) * Quanch * Quiz / Royalty *Queef of (Beef Keef Ent) R *Rawwne * Rashid St.James *Rich Kidd (Needs a haircut) *Rooney C (Wayne Rooney?) * Roney (biggest savage) *Raheem Portis *Rishaard *Roney (Ronedog) (Jail) *Rome *Roach One *Ras Fresco (Freshco lemonade?) *Relic *Rukus (Learn how two spel) S *Safakash *STRIF 905 *SantaSquad100 Records *Shad *Skitz Stain (Beef Keef 416 Ent) * Smugglaz * Sticky Greeny * Synsational ( Reality raj and Jdhee) *Sh1t Sta1Nz of SantaSquad100 * Sick * Slynky *Ski *S Beezy - Rexdale *Shakari Knight *Spi *Shawn Don *Sha Hustle *Smash Brovaz *Set 2 *See You Fail (Beef Keef Ent) *Shice-Dot *So Amaziing *Saukrates *Snipes *Scarcity Ent *Scartown Bloodz *Scarborough Rebels *STC Hookigans *SepTO *Smizzy *Synister *Shamalama Dingdong *Santana Klips *Sam G *Skizzz * *ShazStar *Shazaam of Scarcity Ent T *Toots of Santasquad100 * Tanner Fresh * Thug Mentality * Ty Black *Turd Selektion (F.A.M.E.Z Ent) * Tory Lanez * Trae Deuce * Thee Odyssey * theO * Theo 3 * Turk (TNT) * Tyke(TNT) * T-gramz * Lil Tizzy (neighborhood rapper D.P) * Tycoon Homage * TRi SHY of TouchMoneyMuzik * Tona * Twofeezy U * *Uterus (Sarah Conner Ent) Uraq *Uno *Urine Sample (Beef Keef Ent) V *Via Linez *Vam Kemo * Vatoz *Vatorious (SantaSquad100) *Vantellior (SMH905) *Vasqule (OTF) *Vanterjensen JNF (South Side Land) ♙ *Wio-K *Whitby Bois (Losers United) *Whitby Wastemanz (LU) X *XP * Young Tony (Toronto Rapper) * Young Gun - Alaska * YBK * Yung Scar @YungScar416 * YH *X-E-Cute (X Acute)(Santasquad100) Z *Zubel Zane See Also * List of Greater Montreal Rappers and Rap Groups coming soon Category:Canadian Rap Category:Rap Groupe Category:Hip hop